worldofaventusfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules For Character Creation
Introduction Welcome! This page is a general reference for rules regarding the creation of player characters. You have a wide array of options available when creating an original character for Thorns. Your character can be of almost any age or economic background; they can be one of four types (galdori, human, passive, wick) and have almost any talents you wish them to have. You can have pets, mounts, houses, even a boat or airship. You can wear any clothes you want, have any items you want, and go into any career available. However, your character will be reviewed by mods; we will decide if your character is overpowered or liable to disrupt the logical flow of the world. You also need to follow some rules regarding content and believability. Your character sheet will be subject to a short editing process where moderators give you feedback on your sheet and request any edits necessary. This process is very normal, so please don't be offended if you aren't approved right away! This page lists the basic rules for character creation, and reading this page will help you avoid edits. Basic Character Creation Creating Your Character As a planeswalker visiting Aventus, you are required to be a humanoid, existing race from the Magic canon. No animals (like dragon whelps!), no fae (too small) and no anthropomorphic rainbow cat-dogs. Remember, Aventus was a closed plane, and the only races that gained sentience were humanoids. In order to work with the races of Aventus, you must first be able to communicate on equal standing. A dragon-whelp or a small fairy would just scare the locals or convince them to fight you. Although we are playing in the Magic: The gathering multiverse (loosely!), you may not use any copyrighted names for your character. This includes any names used in existing literature, movies, books, or other RPGs. Please be original! Look through the Character Sheets to make sure that your name is not taken; if it is, you will be asked to change it. You do not need to include a middle name, but you may if you wish. Creating Multiple Characters As a closed plane, and one with such a fixed and volatile story, players are only allowed two planeswalkers. The game will start, and no other additional characters may be added, due to the primary plot of Aventus. Your characters should not interact with each other but they are allowed to, though you may not create characters who exist solely to move the plot forward for your main character. Your characters may know each other distantly (for example, you can have them be related) but should not interact. If it becomes necessary for them to interact, please do so in a Literature Thread. The Character Retirement Program You may retire your character to be used as an NPC. This is considered a last resort, and is only to be done when necessary. If you can no longer play your character for any reason (time away from the game, loss of interest, time constraints, etc), but that character is still involved in active plots, you may want to consider this. It might be in the best interests of the other players involved in your plot. If your character is essential to the plot, and you leave without warning, the mods may be forced to commandeer your character as an NPC after a reasonable amount of time, but we always prefer it if you talk it over with us beforehand. You may, at some point in the future, want to pick up your character again; if this occurs, talk to the mods and get a summary of what has happened to your character while you've been away (or while you have not been playing him). You will need to take into account any developments that have happened. Keep in mind that characters who have been turned into NPCs may die or be seriously wounded, or put out of commission for other reasons. It may be somewhat of a wrench to part with a character. Rest assured that when asked to play a character, the mods will be careful to play him or her as close to character as possible. However, through the course of the story your character might be developed further; all moderator decisions made with your character as an NPC will be considered canon and are irreversible. Character Attributes Skills In general, you should avoid overpowering your character. If you have too many skills in which your character is a master, you will be asked to narrow down your character's field of expertise. For example, it is not feasible for someone to be a master in all magical schools and an expert melee duelist. It's a good idea to try to balance out skills with flaws. Spells If you are a new player, you are allowed to begin the game assuming your character has the prerequisite Spell List. This is just to make sure there are no spell abuses made by beginning players. In order learn more or bigger spells, a player must do so In Character. Once one of the mods feels you have adequately proven your characters advancement, you may choose to 'level up' a lower cost spell to that of a higher cost one, or learn an additional spell.